


Mantra

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Ti conosco," dice Watson dopo un momento di riflessione, "tu sei Holmes, il Testurbante."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mantra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naripolpetta (mofumanju)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/gifts).



> COW-T 4: _Underdog_ (Sesta settimana.)

"Ti conosco," dice Watson dopo un momento di riflessione, "tu sei Holmes, il Testurbante."

"Preferirei essere riconosciuto per qualcosa di diverso. Andrebbe bene anche il compito da centoventotto su cento del professor Vitious, sebbene mi costi parecchio ammetterlo."

Watson si apre in un sorriso tirato. "Superare i centocinque punti in una verifica di Incantesimi è un'impresa in cui sono riuscito persino io. Per un mezzo Corvonero, mezzo Serpeverde, dev'essere stato un gioco da ragazzi." Holmes emette un verso sprezzante, e il ghigno di Watson si scioglie in un momento. Dovrebbe togliergli cinque punti per essere stato beccato fuori dalle camerate oltre la mezzanotte, ma Holmes è un tipo strano, e comunque Watson non si è mai sentito molto adatto per i compiti da Prefetto. Chissà cosa è saltato in mente al Preside perché si convincesse che John Watson fosse un candidato dotato del giusto polso per far rispettare le regole agli altri.

*

" _Omnia mutantur_ " dice una voce al di là del ritratto, e Watson alza gli occhi dal tavolino di lavoro per pura curiosità - non gli è sembrato ci fossero assenti dalle camerate fino a quel momento, anche se lo stress da esami non è esattamente una compagnia ideale. Quando vede la testa ricciuta di Holmes fare capolino dal bordo della cornice della Signora Grassa, però, Watson impallidisce di colpo.

"Sei impazzito?" strilla, portandolo nell'angolo più buio della Sala Comune. "Se i Grifondoro ti pescano qui sei _morto_. E se ti pesca un professore nessuno ti toglierà due settimane di punizione. Dovrei infliggertele _io_ , anzi."

"Come se ne fossi capace. E se non la smetti di gridare, sveglierai tutta la Casa. Allora sì che mi metterai nei guai."

"Merlino! Cosa ho fatto di male per meritarmi questo?"

"Non mi chiedi come ho fatto a entrare?"

" _No._ Non ho intenzione di farti vantare di chissà quale colpo di genio." Holmes sembra quasi deluso a quelle parole, e Watson sospira. " Ti sei nascosto sotto un Incantesimo di Invisibilità e hai letto il mio labiale?"

" _Potrei_ aver preso in prestito il pezzo di pergamena su cui hai scritto le parole d'ordine della settimana." Watson si fruga nelle tasche in preda al panico, e quando trova il prezioso quanto pericoloso foglietto la sua espressione è ancora più perplessa. "O potrei averlo solo sbirciato, in biblioteca."

" _Ti odio_. Vattene, per carità, la McGranitt non è ancora passata per il giro di ronda."

Holmes aspetta prima di alzarsi - sbircia il fuoco scoppiettante nel caminetto, l'espressione da disfatta di Watson, le proprie ginocchia abbracciate strette nella sua posizione assorta. "Volevo augurarti buona fortuna per i N.E.W.T., tutto qua."

Le parole di Watson evaporano, Svaniscono, terminano definitivamente: è costretto ad annaspare come se fosse sott'acqua prima di riuscire a sedersi di nuovo al proprio posto e a chiedergli spiegazioni. "Non stai dicendo sul serio."

"Sì, invece. Il fatto che _io_ non creda alla buona sorte e che se riuscirai a prendere i tuoi cinque N.E.W.T. col massimo dei voti dipenderà solo dal tuo rendimento costante durante gli ultimi tre anni di studi e dalla tua preparazione generale sui principali argomenti oggetto delle domande degli esaminatori, tu sembri tenere particolarmente a che qualcuno ti incoraggi. Mi sembra una bugia innocente."

Watson scoppia a ridere sommessamente, scuotendo la testa. "William Sherlock Scott Holmes, sei l'essere più insopportabile da cui i corridoi di Hogwarts abbiano mai avuto il dispiacere di essere percorsi." Agita la bacchetta per mettere a posto i rotoli di pergamena sparsi in ogni dove, prima di aggiungere, "Ma ti ringrazio."

Holmes annuisce una volta; non gli augura la buonanotte, prima di uscire. Watson si convince che lui non creda neppure in quella, e che il dormire bene dipenderà da qualche cosa che di sicuro non è scritta nei libri. Non gli interessa moltissimo, in ogni caso.

*

"Cosa hai fatto?"

"... mi sembra evidente persino per te." Holmes agita la bacchetta una volta sola, seguendo il movimento dei fili d'argento che legano da capo a piedi l'uomo privo di sensi davanti a loro. "Ti ho salvato la vita."

"Mi hai-- _Sherlock_ , non mi stava neppure minacciando! Ero alle sue spalle, accidenti! Ed ero sotto il Mantello!"

"E se ti dimostrassi che sei nel torto, e che era pronto ad ucciderti?"

"Ero perfettamente in grado di lanciare un Sortilegio Scudo da solo."

"Ne sono sicuro," annuisce Holmes, "e anzi sono ammirato da te: non è da tutti riuscire a lanciare un incantesimo di livello decente, men che meno da morti." Punta la bacchetta contro Watson, che indietreggia spaventato di un passo, dimentico perfino di alzare la propria per difendersi. " _Flipendo._ " borbotta, l'estremità della bacchetta adesso rivolta contro la gamba di Watson - quella che ha finto di trascinarsi per tutto il tempo della loro copertura, anche se Holmes _naturalmente_ ha avuto da ridire anche su quello, "e dici che, se fossi stato Babbano, saresti stato un dottore" - e uno scorpione vola a un paio di metri di distanza da loro, il pungiglione schiacciato contro la pavimentazione stradale, le chele che scattano rabbiose e impotenti. "Converrai con me, mio buon amico, che non si tratta di un esemplare di fauna comune nel Devonshire."

Watson guarda prima lui, poi lo scorpione, poi l'uomo che stava per arrestare - l'uomo che stava per ucciderlo; semplicemente, si rifiuta di dire qualcosa di diverso da _ti odio_.


End file.
